


Pre-Proposal

by Asklepios



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Implied Violence, M/M, Murder Husbands, Peter Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski loves Peter Hale, With implied future, murder boyfriends, murder fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asklepios/pseuds/Asklepios
Summary: Peter and Stiles are openly dating (to the pack's general consternation) and keeping Beacon Hills safe from supernatural baddies one secret murder at a time.But the status quo can't be maintained forever--eventually they'll want to actually get married.





	Pre-Proposal

“Well,” Peter said with open satisfaction, dusting his hands of the bulk of the dirt covering them, “that should be just about the last of it.”

 

“Thank god!” Stiles said emphatically, handing Peter a wet wipe before scrubbing industriously at his own hands with another. “It’s always a relief to get these things taken care of, but the clean up is such a pain in the ass.”

 

Peter gave Stiles a longsuffering look that did little to hide the immense fondness he felt for his boyfriend. Stiles didn’t notice, too busy grumbling irritably at a bruise he’d just discovered on one of his arms.

 

“Yes, it must be such a pain for you to stand there and watch me dig,” Peter teased, leaning onto the handle of his shovel, angling his body in such a way that he knew best favored his numerous assets.

 

Stiles looked up from his self-inspection to favor Peter with a flat look that barely held for a few seconds before cracking into a giddy grin.

 

“Man, but messy clean-up aside, we totally _owned_ today’s beastie,” he crowed. Peter momentarily rolled his eyes at the verbal display of Stiles’ youth, but despite the way the spark’s occasional moments of immaturity exasperated him (and reminded him of their rather large age difference), he knew at the end of the day that he wouldn’t trade Stiles for the world.

 

“Murder boyfriends for the win!” Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air in a charming display of lingering post-battle adrenaline high.

 

“‘Murder boyfriends’?” Peter echoed somewhat incredulously.

 

“You know, at least until you put a ring on it and we become murder husbands.”

 

“Oh, until I put a ring on it, is it?” Peter said with his voice full of good humor, smiling helplessly at his ridiculous partner.

 

“Well, I mean, if you really want _me_ to propose then I’ll be happy to, but if you don’t have a strong preference on the matter…I, uh…” Stiles shuffled his feet a little, ducking his head slightly and looking up at Peter through his eyelashes. “…kind of, really like the idea of being proposed to…?” Stiles trailed off in faint embarrassment, his pale cheeks flushing a becoming shade of red.

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Peter immediately crooned, lifting his hands to cradle Stiles’ head in his hold and gently turn that beloved face up towards his own. “I would love to propose to you, darling. Do you want to be surprised or do you want to plan it together?”

 

Stiles smiled up at him, his expression relieved and brimming full of affection. “I think I’d love a surprise so long as you were the one to plan it.”

 

Peter pressed their smiles together in a sweet kiss, their arms winding around each other as they stood on top of the new grave that marked their latest shared victory.

 

Peter looked forward to sharing many more.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not posted anything in ages, but I'm trying out working on and posting shorter stories while trying to wrestle with my larger works. Part of my new year's resolution is to create more, and I definitely want to be more active with my writing than I've been in the past. Let's see how it goes!
> 
> Also, the Steter fandom can always use more love. I love these dumb bastards so much.


End file.
